1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in and/or relating to means for removing air from a vessel and in particular, although not solely, to means and methods for "burping" a waterbed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of waterbeds there has been an awareness of the need to periodically "burp" the waterbed so as to remove air bubbles therefrom which would otherwise float around on the surface of the water or other liquid within the bag of the waterbed thus giving rise to noise which can be distracting and in some cases even to some measure of discomfort. Traditionally the burping has taken the form of rolling some member along the length of a bed so as to coax air bubbles to a "burping" opening from which a screw cap can normally be removed for the purpose. Almost invariably there is a loss of some liquid which gives rise to the need for mopping up.